parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's sixteenth movie spoof of The Bandicoot and the Animal. Cast *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Tod *Billy Shoepeck (from TUGS) as Young Copper *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Adult Tod *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Adult Copper *Zeebad (from The Magic Roundabout) as Amos Slade *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chief *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Big Mama *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Vixey *Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie (from The Aristocats) as Widow Tweed *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Dinky *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Boomer *Boomer (from TUGS) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Fat Cat (from Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) as the Bear Gallery Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Young Tod Billy_Shoepack.jpg|Billy Shoepeck as Young Copper Crash the Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Adult Tod Knuckles sonic the hedgehog.png|Knuckles as Adult Copper ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as Amos Slade Bully10.PNG|Oliver as Chief 123B.jpg|Bonavista as Big Mama Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot as Vixey 69562_orig.png|Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie as Widow Tweed Blue (Azul) as a pet..png|Azul as Dinky Huey as a pet..png|Huey as Boomer BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Squeaks the Catterpillar Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as The Bear (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) (9:09) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) (10:16) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) (5:18) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) (7:01) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) (12:21) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Deustch) (11:09) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) (7:06) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) (8:50) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Spanish) (10:33) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (Spanish) (13:40) *The Bandicoot and the Animal (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (English) (1:48) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Sunshine *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Crash Bandicoot *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Knuckles *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Zeebad *Robosoft 3 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Microsoft Mary as Dorothy *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Radar Overseer Hank as Blue *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Huey *Microsoft Sam as Boomer *Robosoft 3 (-10) as Fat Cat *Robosoft 3 as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sunshine *Juan Lqouendo V1 (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Crash Bandicoot *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Knuckles *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Zeebad *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Dorothy *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Blue *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Huey *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Boomer *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Fat Cat *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav)) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) Music Used *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (from Rayman 2: Revolution) (only half of it plays in the intro of the movie) *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the chase starts) *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Big Mama *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Dinky And Boomer *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A New Home *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Morning Adventures *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Fox And The Hound *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Best Of Friends *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Grounded *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - First Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Leave *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Time Montage *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Autumn *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Second Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Not Friends Anymore *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Goodbyes May Seem Forever *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Slept Well ? *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Thrown Out *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Setting Traps *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fox In Love *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fishing *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Appreciate The Lady *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A Good Morning? *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera enters the unknown area) *069 - Pirates ~ Part 4 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera escapes the traps) *The Great Escape (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy escape Phil and The Mouse King) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~Prelude~ (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy try to escape) *041 - The Celestial Slide (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy climb up to the top of a mountain) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) *My Little Buttercup (Hello Amigos) (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Sunshine will be Billy Shoepeck's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Billy Shoepeck will be Sunshine's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Crash Bandicoot will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry two lightsabers, such as a light blue in his right hand, and a yellow one in his left throughout the entire movie. Since Crash's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Knuckles will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry a purple lightsaber in his hand. Knuckles's purple lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zeebad will be wearing Amos Slade's hair, moustache, clothes, coat, hat, and shoes, but will carry a pipe in his mouth, and will carry a shotgun in his hand throughout the entire movie. *Oliver the Vast will be wearing a collar around his neck throughout the entire movie. As Sunshine enters to meet Billy Shoepeck, Oliver the Vast pursues Sunshine with Zeebad following until Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie stops them. And if Sunshine enters to meet Billy Shoepeck again, Zeebad will destroy him. On the night of return, Sunshine, now Crash Bandicoot, and Billy Shoepeck, now Knuckles, meet each other, only to have a talk about a difficult reunion. When Oliver sees Crash and barks at Crash, who yelps and flees in fright, just to let Zeebad know that Crash is back, Crash flees toward a railroad where he escapes, but bumps into Oliver, and runs across a high railroad trestle. And at that moment, a speeding train comes round the corner, and as Crash ducks beneath the rails to avoid the vehicle, Oliver is struck and wounded by the passing train engine and its train cars, which bump him off the tracks, and send him tumbling down a steep cliff to the river below. *Bonavista will be Sunshine and Crash Bandicoot's boss throughout the entire movie. *Coco Bandicoot will be Crash Bandicoot's love interest throughout the entire movie. *Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie will be wearing Widow Tweed's clothes, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Blue will be Huey's sidekick throughout the entire movie. *Huey will be Blue's sidekick throughout the entire movie. *Boomer will be hiding from Blue and Huey throughout the entire movie. *Fat Cat is the true and climax antagonist, who will be in his territory, and carry four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red throughout the entire movie. He only terrolates and kills intruders and tresspassers if they enter his territory and first appears where Knuckles and Zeebad are trying to find Crash and Coco, only to enter The Fat Cat's territory where Zeebad fires, only to hurt Fat Cat, who is really furious that he now swipes at Zeebad, causing him to tumble down a hillside, lose his shotgun landing on a tree, and get his foot caught in one of his own bear traps. Then Knuckles bravely tries to protect his master, and now intends to fight Fat Cat, only to get nearly killed in a very vicious fight. Against his better judgement, Crash runs in to save Knuckles, and continues to battle Fat Cat, and ends up luring him onto a fallen trunk, which is a log bridge, that can't support Fat Cat's weight, that it breaks above the reserve's waterfall and sends Crash and Fat Cat plummeting down right into the river below. Fat Cat's four lightsabers will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs